1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a hospital bed and, more particularly, to a hospital bed including head and tail modules that can be replaced with each other and an axle retained on at least one of the head and tail modules.
2. Related Prior Art
A conventional hospital bed includes a mattress supported on a grid connected to a frame located between and supported on head and tail plates. The grid includes various sections. At least some of the sections of the grid can be tilted. The frame includes first and second sections connected to each other. The head plate and the first section of the frame can together be called the “head module.” A first lifting unit is provided between the first section of the frame and the head plate. The tail plate and the second section of the frame can together be called the “tail module.” A second lifting unit is provided between the second section of the frame and the tail plate. An axle is connected to the first and second lifting units. A crank is connected to the axle. By operating the crank, the frame is lifted or lowered. At least two problems have been encountered in the use of the hospital bed. Firstly, when the hospital bed is dismantled for transportation, the axle might easily be lost because it is disconnected from the first and second lifting units and because it is not connected to the frame in the first place. Secondly, the head and tail modules cannot be replaced with each other. Should two head modules of two broken hospital beds be connected to each other, the first section of the frame of one of the hospital beds would be lifted and the first section of the frame of the other hospital bed would be lowered.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.